Ao Ai Blue Love
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: This is my MiguelTyson one shot, YAY! Anyways, I don't really have a summery for this, but just read it anyways, it's so cuuutttteeee!


FASH: I now have this extreme urge to write a Miguel/Tyson one shot, I am to influenced by what I watch on TV, anyways, sorry if I mention Kai or Hire as evil, I'm still kind of pissed off about them joining BEGA, come on, who wouldn't be pissed off…. That I know…. Here we go!

Disclaimer: What the hell, like I'd get sued anyways, but for the record, I do NOT own Beyblade, trust me; it would contain a LOT of homosexual content if I did.

""-speech

''-thoughts

The small contact of their hands as Miguel took his blade from Tyson caused both boys to feel an electric type of jolt course down their spines, blue and brown eyes searched the orbs opposite them, silently wondering if the other boy had felt the same sensation.

'Tyson Grainger, there's something about him, but I can't figure it out.' Miguel thought quietly to himself as he walked away, the shock that went down his spine lingered, as if to remind Miguel of Tyson, as if to taunt him, as if to tell him he could never have the thing he wanted most, the problem was, Miguel wasn't even sure what he wanted most, but he knew it had something to do with the blue haired boy named Tyson.

Tyson, likewise, was still feeling the aftereffects of the contact, and it was frustrating him to no end. 'Why? Why! I don't understand why I feel this way!' Tyson glanced over his shoulder at Miguel, who was walking towards his teammates. 'I don't get it, how can such a small amount of contact cause such a big reaction. I've never felt this way before.' The voices around him blended into one as he nodded along with whatever everyone was saying, what was the mystery behind his emotion? He would find out, Tyson vowed to himself, and he never broke his promises.

Flash to the future

They were now in Egypt and Miguel was currently being mauled by a bunch of fan girls, when a familiar boy caught his eye, he turned toward the direction Tyson was in, hoping desperately to talk to the boy, but Barthez grabbed his arm and dragged him away. 'This isn't working out very well is it? I just want to talk to him!'

Miguel had lost against Kai, it seemed that Barthez proved his point, they couldn't win without him, but then he heard a voice chanting him name, there were others with it, but he centered out one, it was Tyson's. 'Why is he cheering for me?' He looked up into the stands, spotting the blunette, almost hoping to catch his gaze, and then his teammates began cheering as well. 'Maybe we don't need to cheat to win.'

Tyson happily cheered for Miguel from the stands, he didn't know why, but the leader of the Barthez Battalions sparked feelings in him, emotions he'd never felt before. 'And I will find out what these feelings are.' Tyson thought to himself in determination.

It was a while before the two were able to converse again, Tyson and Daichi had won the championships, and a new team had come out, BEGA, lead by Boris, and as if that wasn't enough, Kai had become one of them! And who became their trainer? None other than Hiro. Tyson was emotionally stressed out, although not many seemed to notice, one of the few who did though, was none other than Miguel.

Tyson sighed. 'Nothing like training at Camp Yamanaka.' He thought sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Many of the teams from the world tournament were here; they were all banding together to stop BEGA. He was running another lap, and was kind of bitterly surprised to see that everyone seemed to be following him, but he put on a smile anyways, all he had to do was stay in the heard of the pack and hope no one would try and speak to him. 'Haven't any of these people heard of personal space?' He entered the forest and raced faster, but everyone still managed to keep up behind him, and then, he stopped. He had reached his destination point, a hill of soft grass over looking the valley and Tyson quickly lay down, preparing himself for whatever conversation they would strike up.

"Tyson, what do you think about BEGA ?" Max asked, Tyson had been preparing himself for this conversation, he knew someone would ask sometime, so he talked about the things he had thought over, and then he spotted the three figures of Kenny, Emily and… Miguel. They had created a new blade, the best blade that they could, and it was his.

"Be careful, it's powerful." Miguel said as Tyson too the launcher from him, another brush of theirs hands caused the same reaction as the first, but they once again didn't let their emotions slip through for the others too see. 'Let's see how good this blade is.' Tyson thought to himself, mind still fuzzy over the small bit of contact as he launched the blade, and fell backwards.

'Tyson!' Miguel watched with worry as Tyson flew back from the impact of his new blade, but he forced himself not to run forward. 'He's strong, he'll be fine.'

Tyson looked at the crater his new blade had caused. 'This is just what I need, all I have to do, is control it.'

Tyson sat in a small clearing in the forest, looking up in the stars as he clutched his new blade in his hand. 'Why Kai, Hiro, why did you join BEGA? Why did you put your trust in Boris?' His late night contemplation was interrupted when he heard a twig snap and he turned slightly to see Miguel appear from the shadows.

"Hi." Tyson greeted dully as Miguel came forward and sat beside him. "Hey." They both looked upwards at the sky, listening to crickets chirping until the silence was more than either of them could take.

"I can't say I know what you're going through Tyson, but I do know what it's like to be used by Boris, and I'll support you any way I can." Miguel said solemnly and Tyson nodded. "Thanks." He gave Miguel a small smile, but shivered from the icy wind blowing through the forest.

"Are you cold?" Miguel asked and Tyson nodded silently, tensing up slightly when he felt Miguel wrap one of his arms around him, but he sighed and leaned his head against Miguel's shoulder.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, but thoughts were racing though both of their heads, in Tyson's case. 'Oh my God! Oh my God! OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod…' And in Miguel's case. 'Mmmm. Tyson.' (Drool.)

It seemed as though Tyson wasn't going to speak any time soon, so Miguel decided to start a conversation. "So, how's that local sports team?" (That was for you Dani!) Tyson gave him a very odd look. "What local sports team?" Miguel shrugged his shoulders and once again they both lapsed into an uneasy silence.

"Miguel, if you like someone, what should you do? I mean, should you tell them, or, or… what?" Tyson asked with a bashful blush covering his face and Miguel felt a spark of hope lighting inside of him as he turned to Tyson, who was cherry red and oh so adorable. "You should either tell them, or show them." Miguel suppressed a smile when Tyson blushed even redder than before, if that was possible.

Tyson was quite for a while, before he looked straight into Miguel's blue eyes. "Miguel?" "Yes?" "…I love you." And Tyson quickly pressed his lips against Miguel's and had begun to pull back, but Miguel wrapped his other arm around Tyson and pulled him close, making sure to keep their lips locked for as long as possible.

When they finally pulled themselves apart they were both flushed, Tyson more than Miguel, but you get the idea.

"I love you too Tyson."

And they sat out in the moonlight, sharing sweet kisses and whispers, and they stayed there until dawn, asleep in each others arms.

When they both woke up, they knew they had to prepare for the fight against BEGA but there was a soft promise on the wind, that every night, no matter how horrible the day was, that they would find solace in each others arms, and they did just that.

FASH: I think that it turned out really sweet in the end, it's so cute! I just want to hug something! (Randomly grabs a reviewer from one of her other stories.) Hi Minij Akane! I'm pretty sure you wanted to read this story… (Glomp!) Anyways, now that that's over with… (Minji Akane runs away.) Remember to review, it's always nice to get some feedback!


End file.
